


I try my hand at requests

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, fluff?, i dunno, or here, requests from tumblr, will add tag as more things are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just requests I get over time will be posted here. so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I try my hand at requests

**Author's Note:**

> Striders are at the egberts for christmas. Dave and Dad are left alone. Hints of brojohn

It was winter break and the Striders where spending it at the Egberts. It was slightly uncomfortable since Mr. Egbert and Bro, also known as Donn, broke up around Dave’s birthday. Bro had told Dave straight up that it shouldn’t affect their Christmas break. But well, it did and everyone can feel the tension in the room. Even when it was just Dave and John, or Dave and Bro. It didn’t matter what combination it was. The tension left a thick awkward cloud to linger in the rooms that a single person entered. 

It was two days before Christmas that things got a little weird. Bro and John where out getting some gag presents. Dave and Mr. Egbert where to do that once the duo got back. Dave was sitting on the couch watching good old Rudolf the red nose reindeer when a voice echoes from the kitchen.

”David, would you mind helping me make the pecan pie for Christmas dinner?” 

”Sure Mr. E.” Dave flips off the TV and enters the kitchen. He then struts his stuff over to Mr. Egbert to help however he can. He mostly just follows him around like a lost puppy. Eyeing and carrying things around for him.

”Dave can you mix these for me?” He holds out the bowl with the ingredients in it. Dave only nods and takes it. Mixing it. Awkwardly though since he hasn’t actually ever done this before. Mr. Egbert just comes up behind him and grabs his hand.

”Like this David.” Mr. Egbert grips Dave’s hand hold the spoon and stirs the batter. “You want to make sure that it all mixes in.” His chest flushed against the back of the younger and smaller male. Dave could feel his face heat up. Oh god what is he doing. He was going to move away, but as you can see, Dave was very comfortable in the position. He just felt a little awkward. 

Dave gulps, hoping to whatever god there was that Mr. E wasn’t coming onto him. He knew if he was it was due to the resemblance to Bro. The only difference between the two was that his hair was lighter, he had less muscles and he had freckles.

Mr. Egbert just smiled and watched as the young boy squirm. This was his and Donn’s plan. To make it seem the two dated so that they boys would be forced to hang out with them during their…. ‘dates’. Donn wanted John and well, James, Mr. Egbert as we have been calling him, has had his eye on Dave for a while now. He felt the need to show this boy what a father was. And now was his chance to pounce. Donn had John to himself now and so did James. With Dave.

”Uh Mr. E.” Dave tried to chock out some words. “You aren’t like…You know… Coming onto me?” He looked down at the bowl and their hands still connected. 

”Oh David. I am in fact.” He has this glint in his eyes, mischievous even. “Coming onto you.” He removes the items in their hands and spins Dave around. Planting a soft kiss against those lips that have been taunting him the moment Dave turned 16. Dave just flushed and started to ramble about how Mr. Egbert could never like him, and that this must be a joke. Mr. Egbert swooped in and kissed him again.

”I’m not lying I very much like you.” Dave only responded and kissed him back. To say the least. That night during winter break went well for both pairs. John and Bro holding hands coming home to Dave curled up on Mr.Egberts side holding a mug of hot chocolate as his arm rested on his shoulder. Lets just say it was a very good holiday for everyone that year.

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests to   
> denzelfire.tumblr.com


End file.
